


always did prefer the drizzle to the rain

by somethingdifferent



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, this is pretty short but maybe one day i will write an actual Libby fic, this show has ruined my life thanks for asking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingdifferent/pseuds/somethingdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she's ever wanted was a husband and child who love her and a house for them all to live in.</p><p>She only gets two of these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always did prefer the drizzle to the rain

_ every day's my wedding day _  
_ though baby's still in his comatose state _  
_ dye my own Easter eggs _  
_ just don't go yet, just don't go _  
_ and beenie lost the sunset but that's okay _  
_ does joe bring flowers to marilyn's grave? _  
_ and girls who eat pizza and _  
_ never gain weight  
_ _never gain weight  
_ never gain weight

 

FATHER LUCIFER, TORI AMOS

 

 

 

 

 

She's never been one to do things in full measure.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

"You're beautiful," a boy tells her, and she blushes, smiles. It's not the first compliment she's ever received, it certainly isn't the last, but such a thing is nice to hear all the same. She knows women, is friends with women, who live off of these casual comments, use them to supplement all the words their husbands won't say. Who expect to be fulfilled in this way.

Libby doesn't have such outrageous desires. All she's ever wanted was a husband and child who love her and a house for them all to live in.

She only gets two of these things.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

"When it rains, it pours," Bill says once. A storm is lighting up the city in shocks and waves, and despite the noise baby Johnny is fast asleep in his crib. It's an idle remark, said to make mild conversation in between newspaper pages.

(She has a mental list of things that hold Bill's attention better than she ever could. A newspaper. Sleep. A boxing match playing at an odd hour on the television set. His sex study. Virginia.)

She smiles. "When it rains, it pours," she replies, as if she knows the feeling.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Bill is a doctor. It follows, then, that he asks her a lot of questions. Are you comfortable? How was your day? Did you (and here, a wave of the hand, suddenly self-conscious despite discussing matters far more vulgar all day, and for a _living_ ) yet? All with the same clinical awareness he uses with his patients. And she's just another one, she knows this.

Sometimes she replies with the truth. Almost. Fine. Crazy. And sometimes she doesn't. Yes. No. I'm happy. She can see that he knows when she's lying, but whether he ignores it out of respect or out of disinterest she can't tell.

She will wait for the day that he will tell her off. She will wait for it for a very long time, and then she'll stop.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

She'll only wait for a while longer, she tells herself. In the grocery store, at a luncheon, in her bed. She will allow for a few more moments of silence, then she'll speak, then she'll let the words come flooding from her mouth like water, and allow herself the luxury of a moment in which hers is the only voice she can hear. Everyone she has come across will stare at her, and they will all stay quiet as she has so many times before, and they will all of them be transfixed.

 _Only a while longer_ , she thinks often to herself. And then one day -

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
